


How To Love

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt, M/M, Parting, Reminiscing, Years Later, i don't know what to tag, painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: A love story of two tragic lovers.(This is a ver. based off my 2seung Victon fanfic. This ver. I changed the names and they are 1 year apart and I added more to the story... so yeah.)





	How To Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am using the what's a soul mate dialog in this story as it fits what I am trying to write. That does not belong to me but nor the members but the rest does. Hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> This is a Homin ver. To my 2Seung Victon ver, this was published back in 2018 and I hope you all enjoy it and I made changes.

__

_**** _

 

 

 

 

     

_**(Oh Ahrin plays as Changmin's daughter in this story. She is so cute!)** _

__

_**Song- Sign Of The Times: By- Harry Styles (The rose's Sammy  and Chansol *I don't know if he is a solo artist.* Cover on Superband on JTBC)** _

 

_**3rd person's P.O.V:** _

Fall is the season of love. To some it is heartbreak, getting back up, moving on, and learning to love again.

We all have our own situations and issues that we have zero time for other things. We become numb to the events happening around us.

"Dad who is this?" a little girl no older than six, walks into her fathers study. She has a picture in her hand, a look of puzzlement displayed on her face and Changmin motions for her to come further.

 

"Where did you find that?" he pulled the tiny girl on his lap and looks at the picture that spoke a thousand emotions, that could cripple his heart.

"Where did you find that?" he pulled the tiny girl on his lap and looks at the picture that spoke a thousand emotions, that could cripple his heart.

"It was in a book. That I found last night." she giggled. "Who is the boy with dark brow hair. Appa" she admired the beautiful photo that held so much love and memories for the man. His heart shattered all over again.

"He is my soulmate" he said lovingly at the thought of Yunho. "What's a soulmate?" the little girl looking up at her father.

"It's uhhh..." how could he explain this to her. He mulled over the thought, trying to find the right words as perfect as his Yunho was.

"Well, it's like a best friend, but more." he could not hide the affection in his eyes.

"It's the one person in the world who knows you better, than anyone else." he moved his brown locks out of his face.

"It's someone who makes you a better person." He retracted his sentence.

"Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself." He held his daughter closer.

"Because they inspire you." Yunho was the best thing that happened to Changmin.

He always knew what was on his mind and always stayed humble and kind. He was a really nice guy and made Changmin want to strive for a better future and always kept him in check.

"A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever." He knew in his own heart, he may love his wife but Yunho... will forever be his first and forever first and last love.

"It's the one person who... Who knew you and accepted you and... Believed in you before anyone else did." Yunho was always his number one person to go too. He knew just the right words to say to Changmin, he knew how to calm him down.

His past lover... he was truly special and he never once let Changmin forget just who was always on his side, even when he was in the wrong, Yunho understood and never faulted him or gave up on him. He always welcomed Changmin with an unconditional and loving heart. He never deserved a man like him.

"Or when anyone else would. Yunho always believed and followed Changmin. Never questioned him and always trusted him.

"And no matter what happens, you will always love them." still til this day Yunho held his heart and soul. Hopefully his ex-lover felt the same to this day.

"Nothing could ever change that." still nothing detoured the special place he has in his heart for the other male.

He would only give his heart to Yunho, in another life, he hopes that that version of them are happy and in love and they will never experience the cold winters and warm springs alone. That they never had to part!

His daughter looked up at her father and saw tears falling down his tired face. Her face softened and she wiped away his tears.

"Why are you crying appa" he quickly cheered up for his daughter's sake.

"I am not" he smiled bitterly at the thought of his past love. They could still be together if it were not for his own self greed and cowardice.

He does not regret his daughter, not at all. He just wished that he could see Yunho and apologize and hold him one last time.

"What happened to him?" She tilted her head in curiosity and wonder.

"I don't know..." he truthfully spoke. 

"I would like to believe he is happy and in love." He tried not to let his feelings get the bet of him.

His heart ache at the thought of someone replacing him. At the same time he must of made Yunho feel the same when he choose his wife and future over the older man.

_**-Flashback-** _

_**8 years ago** _

_**22 yrs old Yunho** _   
_**21 yrs old Changmin** _

_"Why are you doing this" Yunho pleaded and screamed at his lover._

_"You know, I can't give this up." Changmin threw a pillow at the mirror in their shared bedroom._

_"You have a choice! You have me and shouldn't that be enough?" Yunho was falling apart at the seams._

_"No..." he spoke softly. His tone telling the older male everything and with much regret._

_"We could be happy" Yunho only wished that Changmin would see it the same way._

_"I can give myself and you a better life by being a part." He sounded cold and uncaring._

_"No one would accept our relationship... I have a business to run and my parents have someone in mind for me." It felt like poison on his tongue when he spoke those words._

_"I love you!" Yunho moved to hug him, he wanted the stubborn man to understand that it is not the best decision. He would be willing to keep there relationship a secret, if it meant still being together._

_Changmin felt the pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist, i_ _t reminds him of home and completeness. He sighed and he knew this next part would hurt the his lover. But this would kill him more, it would feel like a dagger piercing through his heart with no mercy._

_He is committing an act he could not come back or redeem himself from._

_"I loved you!" he spoke, detachment in his voice and it felt like ice that can cut like a knife._

_"I don't love you, like I did yesterday." He tried to make himself indifferent and unaffected._  

_Yunho did not believe him not one bit. "You are lying!" he heaved as tears rushed down his cheeks that made him sob._

_ "This is for the best" Changmin wanted to hold him but refused too because Yunho would change his mind.  _

_"We can't keep living this way." he tried to keep himself from falling apart._

_"Let me go!" The older man refused and this made it harder for the Younger male._

_"We could never be together." Changmin knew that people would talk and judge them._

_It worried him because if people found out, it could ruin his image and reputation. Most of all... it could hurt his hyung and lover, people are ruthless and spineless._

_"We were only fun not a relationship." Changmin held back the tears that could cause a flood. Still he could tell that his lover did not want to budge._

_So he had to be harsh and hurtful... this would tear them apart and this is truly the nail in the coffin and he tried his best not to give himself away. He knew that this is it and Yunho would hate him but in the long run, it will all be for the best and he would thank him._

_"Don't you understand I am breaking up with you! I can't be seen with you, I can't be seen with a fag! You would destroy everything I have tried to achieve and I would hate myself and mostly you." Changmin screamed his lungs out._

_He knew he had pushed the envelope and he pushed Yunho off himself. He fixed his gray suit and looked to the floor of the apartment and his heart began to break... it physically hurt to walk away and pretend like what he did was easy. This felt like a betrayal to himself and ultimately this would hurt his lover as well..._

_The older man sat on the ground in tears and his hair disheveled and Changmin wanted to take him into his arms and plead for forgiveness._

_Instead he picked up his suitcase and walked right out that door and never looked back._

_**\- flashback end-** _

He remembered why he hates the fall. It was the season of heartbreak and hell for him. He wished he never walked out that door. But most of all out of Yunho's life.

He was brought out of thought when he heard the front door bell ring through out the house. He told his daughter in a calm tone to run off and play in her room and that everything is okay.

He kept looking at the picture in his hand and he held it to his chest, it was the few things left of his ex-lover and he wanted to keep all of them. Every little bit that reminded him of happiness, not that he was not happy, it just the older man is his home forever. Nobody could ever replace the soft and generous soul, it is his own heart that would never move on and his mind tried to distract himself from the distant memories and time. 

It does no good to rehash old wounds.

He walked down the luxurious hall of his home (more like mansion) and it did not take long for him to be met with a sight. It was Irene the house maid and a man that he could never forget.

"Yunho!" he called out and the man just stared at him. His eyes spoke for him and it hurt all over again.

"Changmin?" the man smiled at him and he couldn't believe that he was here.

_**-The End** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> This is another favorite one of mine and I hope everyone else enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
